


Broken Bone

by indefensibleselfindulgence



Series: Goretober 2K19 [7]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Broken Bones, Drabble, Gen, Goretober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indefensibleselfindulgence/pseuds/indefensibleselfindulgence
Summary: See a doctor.





	Broken Bone

**Author's Note:**

> this could also be came back wrong but that seems so mundane for that kind of prompt

“I never ask you to do anything.”  
  
“You sure don't. And you can keep not doing that. Please.” Hypnos squirms, looking at the slate in his arms, at Hades' desk, and the hundreds of shades, at literally anything that isn't Zagreus' arm, bent completely the wrong way.  
  
“It's not that big of a deal, just pop it back-”  
  
“Pop it back-” Hypnos gestures again. Zag thinks he can hear father snickering under his breath. “Do you see what it's doing? Those angles aren't normal. Like at all.”  
  
“I don't think it's that bad, is it?” He looks down. No it definitely is that bad, and it stung light a nightmare, burned even worse, but then he died. Now, no matter how bad it looks, twisted half way out of the socket and with the bone jutting out, jagged and pale against his skin, it doesn't hurt. Well, it's sort of muted- a restrained kind of pain. More like an inch then anything else.  
  
Something definitely went wrong between getting all of this done to his arm and waking up in the blood pool. He has no idea what, but he gives it a wiggle and Hypnos shrieks, pulling the slate up to his face.  
  
“Get literally anyone else to do it- I'm not a doctor- I have no medical training, I have less then no medical training.”  
  
“Thanks for the help mate.” Zag gripes, brushing past him, avoiding his father and heading straight to Achilles.

Did Than mess up? Was that it?  
  
“How did this happen lad? I've never seen you have a break this bad before.” The shade's hands were cold and Zag makes a point of looking away. Not that he's squeamish, he's died way to many times to even pretend to be squeamish. Achilles just looks really good in this light, is all.  
  
The memories come back one by one, Tartarus, his trusty sword at his side, he had stopped to talk to Sisyphus just for a few minutes, last chamber before he saw the stairs that led to Asphodel, Alecto instead of Meg, Alecto's whip wrapping around his arm and yanking too hard, straight into her. And then something that's particularly hazy about her teeth- And then a very loud wet crack-  
  
“Alecto happened.” He hisses when Achilles' hands brush over his actual bone.   
  
“She does fight exceptionally hard.” Achilles says. “This is going to require actual medical training.”  
  
“Can't I just die again?”  
  
Who knows where the court physician is.  
  
“Always an option.” Achilles smiles. “Try to come back in one piece next time, hm?”  
  
“Fingers crossed.”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me you like it i need the validation
> 
> find me on[ tumblr ](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) and [ twitter](https://twitter.com/licotain)


End file.
